Pitch Black
by Astreiks
Summary: In the Arena, there can only be one victor, one child out of the dozens sent to their death each year. So when only the strong survive, when it's either kill or be killed, what'll you choose? A kinda crossover with the Hunger Games.  Very AU and OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**This is almost (ALMOST) like a combination of A:TLA (Avatar) and The Hunger Games (don't worry, there aren't any spoilers for either books.) The reason I didn't put it as a Crossover is because I'm only borrowing and changin ideas, like I do with times, writing styles, ideas, and feelings from books, stories, and other fanfics from fansites here and in other places. If you haven't read the Hunger Games…don't worry. I don't give anything away…(but you should read it...you really should...but only if you enjoy violence, death, destruction, and a dysfunctional society that likes to kill off the youths of their nation.)**

**Oh, and this is my first time writing a story on FF since…well…a long time ago. I'm used to writing on another website that limits the amount of space you can take up (I think it's like less than nine-hundred and fifty words and less than two pages or something like that,) so don't be surprised by short chapters. I've kind of been limiting myself on the amount of words per chapter.**

**So this is how it works. Next to each chapter is where they are from, or what place the character is representing. In the Hunger Games, Suzanne Collins uses Districts. I'm using Provinces. The POV is followed by a character's name, which is then followed by a place. The Place is where they are currently and you can figure the rest out. It'll all come clearer in the end.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own A: TLA or The Hunger Games. However, I can combine them for my own amusement. Hehe. **

**Chapter One: Earth Kingdom-Province Six.**

**POV: Toph Beifong- Gaoling**

I didn't quite get what the purpose of this all was.

Let me rephrase that. I completely understand why this is happening (because people of the Fire Nation are all a bunch of disgusting nincompoops, and now-ruling the world and all-they're trying to get rid of our morale and prove their power,) and I understand how they choose the Contestants. But what I don't get is, why, do they have it in the morning? From what I can tell you, I am not much of a morning person (and it probably doesn't help that I enjoy staying up late every night.) I'm figuring the reason they do it so early is to make us feel worse about our situation. Though I don't know if that's possible. I feel awful enough as it is.

…Although, that could be due to the fact that I'm wearing a disgustingly cute dress with lacey frills on the ends (I hate lace and frills-and putting them together is just plain torture in my opinion.) That and I have makeup on (thanks mom.) Oh, and said mother keeps fussing over me every twelve seconds commenting that my dress isn't straight, or my hair is messed up or…

"Are you sure you'll be…"

"I'll be fine Mom!" I say for the hundredth time in the last hour. In response to that, she decides embrace me in a bone-crushing hug that causes me to grit my teeth in agony. Seriously? Was that truly necessary? In front of everybody?

"Oh Toph, your hair's coming undone…Let me just…" I wilt, cringing as my hair is yanked and pulled into some 'adorable' arrangement. I think when you're in PAIN that means whatever you're doing should STOP!

"You sure you'll be fine Toph? I mean, we can always skip this year…what are the odds…"

"Dad-I'll be ok. The Ceremony isn't that long." I'll be fine, if it at least gives me a chance to be out in public instead of locked away behind iron gates for a change. I can almost feel his doubtful look. "Don't worry."

"Alright. But if you need anything-just call…"

I'll be sure to do that.

I burrow closer into the crowd of kids my age, feeling the buzz of excitement, desperation, and fear. Well, these guys have a good reason to be scared; I don't blame them. The Yearly Ceremony is nothing to be happy about. Every year, the Fire Nation goes to all the far reaches of the world and into the Provinces to round up a few more kids for their Arena. There, we're forced to fight each other until we either…well…you know… The only other way out is if the Fire Nation decides to show us mercy.

Believe it or not, the latter almost never happens.

I hear a loud voice boom out across the crowd, causing complete silence. "Ladies and Gentlemen! All rise for the Fire Nation National Anthem!"

There is a brief pause before a man begins to sing…really, really off key. "Fire Lord! My Flame burns for Thee…" I ignore most of it as does the rest of the crowd. We honestly don't care about the Fire Lord or the Fire Nation…or the fact that we lost the war that caused them to take control-we just want to get this Ceremony over with.

"We'll now choose the Contestants for the Arena this year!" I lean forward, as do many others. A rush of whispers flow past along with the usual rumors of how the Choosing is rigged.

"ARATA YU!" More mumbling, except this time it is faster and more furious. This guy is obviously a bender from the way he walks; a lucky one. Several years before, it was just benders who got picked for the Arena, mainly because they caused all the trouble (and put up the best fight.) But after Rebellions throughout the provinces…well, then nonbenders were put into our mix. This Arata kid might have a chance…

Although it's unlikely he'll last more than five minutes in the games. Our province usually doesn't. After the Announcer introduces the Arata kid (I stop paying attention after they list his age and family members,) there is an unbelievable silence in the crowd and I assume the last name is being drawn. I almost wish I could see our Announcer reaching into the earthen dish. It isn't the same trying to listen for the gasps in the crowd. I hold my breath during the moment of truth; wishing this could be over with and that I could be home in bed. I had some serious sleep to catch up on.

"TOPH BEIFONG!" He called, and I did a double take.

"What?"

**Thanks goes to all those Hunger Games and Avatar (The Last Airbender) stories that inspired me to write this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Southern Water Tribe- Province Fourteen**

**POV****: ****Katara ****Shui****-**** Southern Water Tribe Village Number Twenty-One**

_I hate my life. I hate my life. I absolutely hate my life, _I think as I bang my head against the wall (which is kind of stupid considering the wall is metal. Back in the tribe, I didn't have to worry about hitting my head on the wall-they were all made of snow.)

Just for good measure, I bang my head on the wall again-as if that would solve all my problems. No doubt it would make things worse-and it's not as if everything is going to change just because I'm unconscious-I'm still miles away from my home, docked in the waters off of some other Province (number seven, I think,) and still going to die. _Why_, you may ask, _Am I going to die? _It's simple really.

I'm a Contestant for this year's Arena.

That means, I'm going to be put in a ring along with bloodthirsty benders (and nonbenders) from all across the globe. And even though I'm a decent waterbender (self-taught, but still pretty good,) I'd have to be a Master to survive all the creeps that get picked (or volunteer) for the Games. And, although I'm still a good week or two from the Fire Nation Capitol, I don't think I can become a Master in that time.

I can only hope that my male companion from the Southern Water Tribe stands a better chance in this Arena than I do. Because if he does, that will mean free food and gifts for everyone in the Province. It'll also raise our spirits. Province Fourteen hasn't had a winner in the Arena since Gran Gran's friend, Hama won. That was almost over sixty years ago.

But...well after she won, she went insane so she's never in the Province anymore-mostly, she just remains at the Fire Nation Capitol where they can keep an eye on her. I can't rightly blame them-the Fire Nation considers waterbenders their greatest threat.

Its times like these I wish I had been in the Earth Kingdom. At least there are so many people there that it would've been near impossible for my name to have been drawn with so many other people putting their names in for extra food (the Tesserae.) But in the South Pole where there are more penguins than people...well...

It was simply only a matter of time until I was picked anyways.

The door to the prison hold (well, this isn't supposed to be a prison hold, but it feels like one,) is forced open and a skull-faced guard brings in the boy from my Province. For most of the trip up to here, I've been alone considering I was from-according to the Fire Nation-Southern Water Tribe Village Number Five, and my male companion comes from Village Number Twenty-One. We've had to travel miles across ice to get to him-I'm surprised he didn't runaway. But then again, the Water Tribe is so spread apart news travels slow. He probably just found out. The guard pushes him down the few short steps to the floor and slams the door.

"Well, this stinks," the boy-my Province mate comments. As if noticing someone is watching him, he turns abruptly, frowning when he sees me. "Who are you?"

"I'm Katara...And you are?" He doesn't answer, but it seems mine has satisfied him. He walks over to one of the two couches in the room and sits down (I can't blame him-the cushions on these couches are more comfortable than any ice chair I've ever sat on.)

"So Takara; where are you from?"

"It's _Katara_." I say, he just waves it away. "I'm from Village Number Five."

"Oh..." There's a silence. "This is gonna be fun, isn't it?"

I snort. "You're telling me. What could possibly be more fun than _fighting for entertainment_?"

"How about _being in prison_?" That shuts me up. I almost want to bang my head up against the wall again.

There's a long moment of silence as the ship is started and we jolt forwards. "I guess there's no going back now, huh?" The boy asks. "We don't stand a chance, you know."

Great. My Province-Mate has already given up, I am probably going to die, oh, and every second I'm getting further and further away from home. Is it a wonder I begin to bang my head against the wall again?


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I took a year hiatus. I don't know what came over me, I just lost inspiration, but with the two more ideas for crossovers, my favorite video game finally done, and my very own original story idea, I've been kinda busy. I've also been distracted, and despite having Legend of Korra coming probably around this time next year, I've been watching a lot of other stuff (namely old movies from the eighties and nineties.) Right now, I'm also stuck on **_**Back to the Future**_**, and writing Avatar while dreaming of flying DeLoreans is not the best way to write this story.**

**VERY IMPORTANT****: I changed a few details in the first chapter. Major if taken into consideration. One of these details is the detail of the second Contestant with Toph. Originally, I planned it to be Sokka (spelled "Soaka" for humor, although the joke went over most people's heads,) however, this changed as I did a total one-eighty on my direction. It's now an OC with very little importance.**

**I also changed this to first person past tense. Amazing how much one's writing style can change in a year.**

**In other news…I think I might have to change this to crossover category. Meh…**

**Chapter Three: Earth Kingdom-Province Six**

**POV: Toph Beifong- Tank Train**

For a brief second, I had no idea where I was.

But, oddly enough, I felt totally relaxed. Normally, I would've been panicking about the fact that I could not precisely pinpoint where I was or where the nearest source of earth was, but I felt…tranquil. I wasn't thinking or acting, I simply existed, floating through nothingness in a simple, sheer bliss. For once in my life, I was at peace.

_My head hurts,_ I thought, and the bliss ended.

"Spirits…" I moaned, trying to sit up, and whimpering slightly as I realized just how sore my head was. I could barely move without clutching my skull in agony. Writhing in pain, I struggled to sit up, fighting against the pounding beat that was my brain. It took several seconds, but I got into a sitting position, feeling as drained as if I had just practiced Earthbending all night.

"…Think she's up…" I perked my ears, listening for the sound of the unfamiliar voice. I tilted my head slightly, catching nothing but an odd static sound in the background. My hand automatically pressed the harder onto the surface where I was sitting. It was soft; softer than the cotton blankets I had slept on at home. "She is up," the voice dictated.

"Great." This time, it was a different guy who spoke. His voice was flat and without any trace of enthusiasm.

"You sound excited," I spoke out, turning my head in the direction of the newer voice.

"It's called 'sarcasm' sweetie," the voice replied, "learn it." Whoever had spoken sounded rough, gruff, and slightly tipsy.

A new voice spoke up from the fray, sounding way too perky for my comfort. "Well, _I'm_ excited. This girl just took down six…six!...Guards! Amazing!"

I rubbed at my head again. "I did? When?"

"Of course you must remember! It's all over the news!" In response, the static sound that had filled the silence upon my awakening increased in volume.

Just over the static, I could hear a nasally voice talking as if it was his job to put people to sleep. Because the quality was so bad, I only made out, _"Earth Kingdom…Six…Sedated...Arena…"_

I tried to place the static with a name. _Radio._ I thought after almost thirty seconds of the sound. It took far too long to place that name; I'd been around for the last three years! The nasally voice ended abruptly, and I screwed my brow trying to figure out the meaning.

It all came to me in a flash. The Choosing Ceremony, the Announcer, finding out I'd been picked…but what happened after that? "Ok, you got me," I said, scratching at my head. "What happened?" The perky person gasped, but the tipsy man simply laughed.

"Sounds like the guards hit you on the head far too hard."

I rubbed at my skull again. "Very funny."

There was silence in the room again as everyone tried to digest the information that had been given to them. I, more or less, just tried to ignore my splitting headache and the static in the background that was sure as hell not helping it. "Can you turn off the static?" I asked, rubbing at my temples, "some people can't stand the noise."

"I'm so sorry Miss Beifong! I didn't even realize…but certainly it must…I apologize!" Immediately, there was a decrease in the background noise, something which I particularly enjoyed. I was starting to get jumpy.

Just as I was getting used to the silence again, I heard the voice of the very first person who had spoken. "So, how'd you beat 'em up? I mean, you're blind, right?" It took me a minute to pinpoint the voice; it was across the room and somewhere to my right, and it sounded male, but was younger than the Drunk's and mellower than Perky's.

"I can Earthbend," I replied bluntly.

The Drunkard laughed. "Well, if that isn't the truth!" After a snort or two, he quieted.

The younger voice took up where he left off. "Listen here; you got some skill, that's for sure."

"Well that's the understatement of the year!" Perky blurted out. I could hear her voice dripping with sweetness enough to make me puke. "I'd say you could win this…if I knew entirely what you were up against."

"Thanks for instilling me with confidence."

"With the skill you got…you don't need any help in that department." The Drunk coughed, sounding for a moment as if he was going to throw up (I'm not entirely sure he didn't.) "If you're goal was to show off before this whole damn thing even started; you passed with flying colors."

After about twenty minutes, I felt like I was going to puke.

Perky must've noticed, because she gave light gasp before calling out for somebody to "Fetch the little blind darling medication and a bucket." The Drunk gave a snicker, but for the moment I really didn't care. My world was swaying violently, and I was pretty sure it wasn't just the headache that was giving me that effect. Every so often, my bed would lurch out from under me, only to be pulled back violently, leaving me dizzy and nauseous. I think I asked someone where we were; I was told that we were on a Tank Train bound for Pin Ku.

A few minutes later, somebody was at my side handing me a large bowl and a small pill. I took both without a second thought and downed the pill before I could even register what I was doing. I felt better afterwards, although slightly drowsy.

Trying to resist the urge to doze off, I began asking useless questions (several of which I'm pretty sure I asked twice.) Some of them were about how I'd gotten there (I'd been sedated and dragged into the Tank Train after beating up six of the guards who were supposed to escort me there, something I wish I remembered.) I also recalled asking about my parents (who had cried and protested me even being picked in the first place,) and about who the heck everybody was. Perky's name I didn't bother to remember, and the young male (who I was guessing was my partner,) had a name that started with an "A," and the Drunk's name was Xin Fu. The only reason I remembered that was because I'd heard my parents complaining about him and his "Scummy, low-life earth tournament for the swine and vacant of purpose." It was a pity I never got to go.

"So how long is this going to take anyways?" I asked, my eyelids drooping.

"If all goes according to plan," Perky explained, "we should arrive at Pin Ku within the next hour, where we shall depart by boat to the Fire Nation. We'll reach the Great Gates of Azulon within the week."

"No, I mean, how long until the actual fighting?"

There was a tense silence. "You'll have exactly seven consecutive days from the time when all the Contestants arrive to the time when you actually go into the Arena. So, eight in total." Then Perky began to explain all the complex procedures that would go along with it, but I didn't even bother to pay attention that time.

So I did the most natural thing the situation called for; I fell asleep.


End file.
